Of Battling and Boys
by BlueStarlightWarmDusk
Summary: What Lightning says goes, but with Fang there to put a twist on things with the help of the twins, Lightning will learn to obey, and Fang and the twins will play during this oddball crossing of their universes. Lightning, Fang, and the Twins.


"Waaaaah! Tama-Chan! Lightning is scary!"

Hunny's eyes were wide with fear as he ran toward Tamaki, clutching his beloved Usa-Chan in his hands as tight as he could. He didn't want that pink haired, blue-eyed... monster, to slice it to shreds with that whatever it was.

Tamaki stared down at the cute-faced blonde with stern eyes. "Hunny-Sempai! That is no way to treat your guest!"

"But Tama-Chan! She pulled a sword-gun on me!"

"It's called a Gunblade, bunny-boy. Respect me and I you won't meet its edge." Lightning put the Gunblade back in its holster. She looked around the hideously girly room, ignoring the fact that the fangirls were staring at her. "Where the hell are we?"

"You are in the Ouran High School Host Club. And please, keep your weapon concealed, for we have many fragile, expensive items in this room." came Kyoya's smooth, cool voice.

He was looking up at Lightning over his clipboard, where he was jotting down various bills for the current customers. Lightning glared at the raven-haired man, but he paid no mind; Kyoya knew he was scary, too.

Meanwhile, Fang walked over to the tiny boy with the pink bunny in his hands. He looked up at her with big, curious, brown eyes. She smiled down on him, reaching a hand toward him.

"Sorry about Sunshine over there. She can be as mean as a Behemoth King sometimes. My name's Fang. What's yours?"

Hunny took Fang's hand and smiled, little pink flowers popping up in his aura. "I'm Hunny! Nice to meet you, Fang-chan!"

Tamaki walked over to Fang, beginning his princely act.

"Ah, Fang! What a beautiful accent you have! And such exotic clothing!"

"You state the obvious. I'm bored. Now run along, drama-king." Fang rejected him.

Tamaki froze. Seconds later, he was in his shame corner, muttering things like "Meanie," and "I can't believe she didn't like that!"

On another couch, the twins were laughing. They stood up and clapped as they walked toward Fang.

"Ah, don't mind him! He can be annoying sometimes! Come hang out with us and we can have some fun!" they said in perfect unison.

Hikaru then said, "You seem like the type who likes to make mischief. Care to join us?"

"Yes, Fang," Kaoru put an arm around her shoulder. "Care to join us?"

"Mischief? Double-trouble and the Hunter? And I get to make bunny-boy here my teddy bear?" Fang thought aloud.

Hunny shrunk back nervously, clutching his beloved Usa-Chan. The twins chuckled.

"Yes, yes," the twins said smoothly. "Let the games begin, and the running away from consequences ensue!"

Fang thought for a little while longer, and then smiled. "All right! I'm in!"

"But miss Fang, it won't be free. You see, we require a... small... amount of money for your stay," Kyoya said, pushing up his glasses.

"Fang! Let's go! I'm not paying to see pretty boys. Plus, we have tons of work to do," Lightning said sternly.

Fang frowned, then waved a dismissive hand at Lightning. "Well hell, I'm staying. You can leave. I like Double-trouble, and Hunny."

The twins were quick to react, walking to Lightning with devious smiles.

"But why not stay here and join the fun? Why not stay here and... _smile_ a while?"

"I don't play games, and I don't waste time," Lightning said.

Hikaru scowled, then whispered to Kaoru, "I think we need to give this one a make over."

"Yes, yes. A make over will do," Kaoru agreed.

They both nodded, then grabbed Lightning's arms, pulling her to a nearby dressing room. Fang laughed, watching as Lightning struggled to free herself from their grip. Out of nowhere, Renge came up through the floor, laughing evilly. She then looked at Fang and Lightning, and threw her arms into the air.

"Welcome to the Host club, ladies! Enjoy your stay!"

**A/N~* This, readers, is an experiment that's been on my mind for quite a while. My continuing or staying put depends on your responses/feedback.**


End file.
